Paraiso Official Timeline
The Paraiso Official Timeline is a timeline listing, in chronological order, the events of the Our Paradise universe. Due to data loss, the timeline might diverge from the original intended timeline. This timeline uses the Sanjuran Imperial Calendar. AS: Antesedim - "Before the Settlement" PS: Postsedim - "After the Settlement" Prehistoric 12000 Years Ago - Dexos-Brhan creates the universe, Maros-Brhan creates the Natural Gods, Agnes Tyamát creates the planets, Eden chooses to reside on Paraiso. Early History 69 AS - Archmage Kolna Micaedus discovers the Kolna System based on his observations of the human metaphysiology. ca 32 AS - Sanjurion is born. 12 AS - Shimonia is born. 00 PS - Sanjurion leads proto-Sanjuran tribes to settle in the Garden and founds Masiria. Contract with Gaurdew is charted. ca 00-24 PS - Shimonia and the Auditores learn the teachings of Eden, and Via is started. 25 PS - The Vian Church is founded. 227 PS - Masiria is renamed Sanjuras in honour of King Sanjurion. 320 PS - Sanjuras establishes its reign as the dominant city-state in the Euphrath Valley. 694 PS - Shimonia's contract with Eden expires. She chooses eternal life and leaves the Vian Church in the care of her successors, allowing her to embark east for missionary purposes. ca 700 PS - First Treaty of Sanjuras is signed, founding the Sanjuran Holy Empire and placing all settlements in the Euphrath Valley under its protectorate. Sanjuras begins its military campaign to expand beyond the valley. 826 PS - Council of Martium. Vian Church is reorganized into the Sanjuran Imperial Church 1289 PS - Saint Priest Vibius Artorius Lepidus canonizes the still-active Shimonia as the First Saint Priestess of the Imperial Church. Imperial Era ca 4000 PS - Sanjuras pauses its expansion in order to properly consolidate its territory. 4582 PS - First contact with Alzachs Empire. Bad first impressions result in growing tensions between the two ancient superpowers. 4618 PS - Tensions reach a head when both Sanjuran and Alzachs dignitaries walk out on an important meeting. 4619 PS - Beginning of the Hundred Years' War. 4719 PS - Iudecca Scryott discovers Lilith and presents it to the Clerical Oversight Committee. She receives an award for outstanding Edithurgical Research. 4720 PS - Emperor Miccardus authorises the weaponisation of Lilith. Development of Lilith-based weapons commences. 4725 PS - 51st Legion is the first to field Lilith weapons. Opposing Alzachs army is completely annihilated. 4728 PS - Airships of the 19th Aerial Legion bomb the Alzachs capital into a Lilith-saturated wasteland. 4729 PS - Hundred Years' War concludes with an almost total annihilation of the Alzachs people. Survivors scatter into the wilderness outside of lilith-tainted areas, eventually forming the Barachies Tribes. 4730 PS -''' 25th Legion encounters first signs of the undead while maintaining security outside the fallen Alzachs capital. '''4731-32 PS - Multiple legions report similar encounters throughout Lilith-saturated areas. 4733 PS - Scryott is made a scapegoat and crucified while receiving the blame for the Lilith Plague. Emperor Miccardus declares the Lex Miccardus and Consultum Contentum. Lilith Quarantine Zone is established, and 30 legions are sent to man strategic locations along its borders. ca 4800 PS - The Barachies Tribes' collective beliefs and misconceptions about Eden result in the creation of Edan. Edan quickly takes control of the Undead of the Lilith Quarantine Zone. ca Before 5000 PS - North Colubran civilisation begins. ca 5000 PS - Jibieres begins infecting the southern tip of South Colubra. ca 5500 PS - Colubran civilisations begin colonising the many islands of the Great Oceanic Archipelago. ca 5900 PS - The colony of Feldspar is founded on the West Coast of Araxes. ca 6300 PS - Feldspar secedes from the Colubran Empire and successfully fights a war of independence. The Archipelagic Liberation War begins. ca 7000 PS - Colubran Forces on the Great Oceanic Archipelago abruptly all withdraw to North Colubra. The Feld proceed to liberate the remaining colonies, establishing the Feld Trade Republic. Its influence reaches as far as Sanjuras. The Conglomerate is founded by the Thirty Sects. ca 7020 PS - Feld troops are deployed to the Colubran capital and discover it completely covered with dense foliage. The Feld Senate decides to send settlers to repopulate the continent. Multiple attempts are made. None of them report back. ca 7100 PS - Feld settlements on the islands closer to Colubra begin disappearing. ca 9000 PS - The Feld Trade Republic is spiraling down its decline as it fights a losing war against the J'bieri Alliance. 9505 PS - Robertus Lartius is born. 9519 PS - Robert begins his research on curing the Lilith Plague for his thesis. 9521 PS - Robert graduates from the Seminary with highest honours and receives a grant to continue his research on Lilith. 9539 PS - Robert concludes that it is necessary to learn how to control Lilith as a step in curing it, and begins developing a Methodology for that purpose. 9557 PS - Robert's peers discover his research and report it to the authorities. He is branded a heretic and escapes with soldiers in pursuit. 9558 PS - Robert enters the Lilith Quarantine Zone and successfully tests his methodology. From there he begins improving Lilithurgy to its utmost precision. 9563 PS - Robert strikes a deal with Edan to give him control over her undead armies. 9564 PS - Robert's first battle against Sanjuran troops. He is victorious and word about this quickly spreads. 9611 PS - The Seven Elders simultaneously receive dream epiphanies, revealing a fragment of Maros-Brhan's Ultimate Knowledge. They begin writing down and drawing the Seven Indices. 9621 PS - The Seven Wise Men succeed the Seven Elders and discover the Seven Indices. This paves the way for the foundation of the Tekgnos Federation. 9837 PS - Hobbes is born. 9856 PS - Pratia Sanjuria is born. 9971 PS - Pratia Sanjuria succeeds her father and is crowned Empress of Sanjuras. 10117 PS - J'bieres lands on the western coast of Hideqquel and begins spreading across the continent. 10118 PS - The Tekgnos Federation glasses the 18th Meridian (Placeholder name) from orbit in order to halt the advance of J'bieri Foliage, bisecting the Hideqquel continent from north to south and creating the Glass Corridor. The Federal Council unanimously votes for the focus of development of terraforming and mass spatial transportation technologies. 10129 PS - First Tekgnos Colony Ship launches for Ur. Only Affluent citizens are capable of paying for seats. Over the decades, cheaper mass transportation is developed, and majority of the population departs for colonies, hoping to escape the J'bieri menace. Many of these citizens end up working in the shipbuilding industry and the colonies supporting them. With the exception of the Urian settlements, colonial life is relatively unpleasant, but far more desirable than life on Paraiso, where the remaining population are either involved in the military, military-industrial complex, or some other mechanism that supports the war effort against the J'bieri/. 10154 PS - Beginning of the Duraphite Rebellion. 10156 PS - Colonel Gregor Dovian and his fiance Captain Elicia Schneider spearhead Operation: Theocide in an effort to swiftly end the rebellion. Captain Schneider goes down with her ship Essendorf while accomplishing her part of the mission and is posthumously awarded the highest Tekgnos military decoration. Colonel Dovian begins his spiral into despair at her loss. 10308 PS - Karan Sigil, Hermea Norfür, and Meridus Hercius are born. 10313 PS - Marshals Dovian and Movisa begin to champion the Machine Initiative to simplify logistics in combating the J'bieri Alliance. This movement is staunchly opposed by Brigadier General Erich Sigil, citing widespread socio-political instability as an inevitable consequence. 10314 PS - Janace Heidi is "born" and discovered by her adoptive parents in the Concios Mountains. 10315 PS - A meeting between the proponents and opposition of the Machine Initiative degenerates into a shootout, resulting in the serious injury of Marshal Dovian, and the dishonourable discharge of General Sigil and his wife, Captain Gertrud Sigil. The opposition is easily swept aside and the Machine Initiative is implemented. The Sigils, Norfürs, and many citizens who are aware of, and wish to avoid, the ramifications of the Machine Initiative, emigrate from the Tekgnos Federation in a great diaspora known as the Diffusion. 10316 PS - The Sigils and Norfürs gain Sanjuran citizenship. Hermea enrolls at the Seminary and befriends Meridus. 10323 PS - Tekgnos ground observation satellites determine that the Foliage has adapted to the inhospitable environment of the Glass Corridor and has begun creeping across it. Locke is "born". 10324 PS - Present Day (Our Paradise Series).